


【Keith✘shiro】起夜

by Wooooooop



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooooooop/pseuds/Wooooooop





	【Keith✘shiro】起夜

*Adam/Keith父子设定前提

 

 

 

shiro是被强烈的尿意憋醒的。

他有些迷糊的揉着眼，拿开Adam搭在他腰上的手臂，下床走向主卧的卫生间。

怕影响到爱人的睡眠，他并没有开灯，就这么摸黑走了过去。

才立在马桶前，还没等shiro做些什么，他就听到门被打开了——Keith轻手轻脚的挤了进来，和他对视之后还非常平静的打了招呼。

“你……”

shiro转过身面对着Keith，感到难言的怪异。

对方的眼神。

那炽热的，仿佛要将他灼伤的眼神。

卫生间冷白的灯光照在地板上，shiro无端的觉得自己背后发寒。

他抿了抿唇，尽力使自己忽视对方此刻不太正常的表现：“Keith……”

shiro还没说完就被Keith抢白：“你不是要方便吗？”

“那就上啊。”

“你在害怕什么？”

shiro被对方这顿咄咄逼人的质问搞的极不自在。他也很希望是自己想多了，但某种第六感告诉他有问题。虽然不明白自己为什么会有那种猜测……

“这样被看着我不太习惯。你先出去一下，我很快就好。”

而且，“你来主卧干嘛？”

shiro佯装自然的问道，露出和平时无二的温和笑容。

“那你在公共厕所的时候怎么办呢。”Keith露出了不屑的表情。他毫不客气的无视了shiro的问题。但显然他是在嘲笑shiro这拙劣的谎言和蹩脚的逃避。

“是要我帮你吗？”Keith径直靠过来，贴近他的面颊，手很自然的抚上了shiro的腿间：“帮你脱裤子？或者……”

他将手挪到了shiro的臀部上。

“帮你干出来？”

狼亮出了利齿。

“你简直疯了！”shiro咬牙，又惊又怒的低声骂道。下腹的不适压迫的他罕见的感到焦躁，抬手想要推开Keith，却被Keith低声威胁：“Adam可就睡在外面。”

“你要是揍我，我就喊了。”Keith哼出一个嘲弄的鼻音。

shiro被他弄的简直是哭笑不得：“你到底想做什么？别再胡闹了。”他无奈的举起双手示弱：“给我点私人空间——我只需要几分钟时间来解决一下。”

他还想着用几句话搪塞过去，Keith却不肯再啰嗦。他显然是认定了shiro绝对不敢对他做些什么——或许是不舍得，天知道呢。他一把将shiro宽松的睡裤扯了下来，毫不意外的看见了对方大腿上零星的吻痕。

该死，果然没穿内裤。

屁股上肯定还有红色的掌印——或者是指痕。

“你们做了？刚做完？”他强制性的将shiro的身子扳着转过去，立在他的身后双手握住他的腰，语气压抑的明知故问。

他知道，他当然知道——他又不是聋子，那就是在他的隔壁发生的事情。他觉得自己像是煎熬了一年。

当时Keith就躺在自己的床上。绝望的一边撸动着自己的性器，一边恶狠狠的咒骂着。当然，不知道他是在怪什么，是这房间劣质的隔音，又或者是趴在shiro身上正在干他的Adam。

总而言之他在射了自己一手的时候，满脑子都是在shiro换衣服的时候他无意间瞥见的那又翘又饱满的屁股。

此时shiro显然是被Keith突然的出格举动搞的脑袋懵了，他想要呵斥他，说点什么重话，以此打消少年那些冲动而炽热的禁忌念头。他从来没想过Keith会对他有这些心思——哦好吧，或许是有些察觉，但shiro可从来不敢深想。

Keith看向他目光里面越来越灼热的温度，他当然明白。本来想着最近找个什么时候和他好好谈一下——做点青少年心理辅导什么的，青春期的男孩儿总是热情的，但这份热情不该用错了人。

毕竟他们之间……

但是下一秒Keith就将脸贴在了他的背上。

隔着睡衣shiro还是能感觉到有什么东西打湿了他背后的衣服。

“为什么不可以是我呢？”

伴随着颤抖着的质问声音，灼热的性器贴上了shiro的股缝。

shiro只有沉默。

他有一堆话可以反驳。

但这时候，昔日像一匹孤狼的骄傲少年，现在将脸贴在他的背上，脆弱的不可思议。

对方简直是将自己完完全全的暴露给他，就像是在最亲近的人面前袒露肚皮的野兽。

明明与Adam是父子，却仿佛存在着天生的隔阂。他只听shiro的话——就仿佛他与shiro才是真正的父子关系，而Adam只不过是个户口本上的摆设。

孤狼遇到shiro却变成了乖顺的犬。

而shiro也确实给予了他独一无二的——独一无二的纵容与偏爱。就连Adam有时都会抱怨：“你太宠他了。这不是件好事。”

明明说教的话到了嘴边，可是shiro这时却退缩了。他双手撑着墙，不知道自己是不是应该去触碰这块冰山水面以下的部分。他明白，如果不想让现在的一切都被打破的话，如果不想让自己的生活变成乱七八糟的一团毛线，他需要及时的制止这头小野兽的横冲直撞。

Keith这份可以称得上是背德的情感却如火般炽热。

难明的情感使他难以开口。他知道那不是爱情……那不该是，可是那种对于Keith习惯性的纵容确实是深入骨髓的。

Keith的手指在shiro的股间摩擦。

他在试探。

而shiro却还是沉默。

可Keith心知肚明。

他有些紧张的将手从shiro的腰上挪到对方肉感十足的臀部上。看着对方身上斑驳的痕迹，他咬着牙报复似的扳开shiro的臀瓣，紧紧的盯着对方股间深红色的穴。

柔软的穴口被Keith粗暴的动作扯的有点变形，原本紧闭的肉穴被扯开了一点，隐约能看到艳红的内壁。一股白色的液体被挤了出来——今天睡前的性事Adam没戴套，而shiro也太累了，两个人在做完之后都睡过去了。

“我本来想着或许还需要润滑。”

Keith干巴巴的开口打破了死寂的沉默。

“现在看来是不用了。”

他扯下自己的睡裤，尺寸可观的性器已然挺立。

Keith一个挺身将自己嵌入shiro体内。

Adam留下的不少精液完美的担任了润滑剂的角色。shiro的后穴紧致而温暖，温柔的包覆住他的性器，肠肉努力的推挤着Keith的性器，却不过使得它蛮横的闯入了更深处。几个小时之前已经被Adam操开过的穴熟练的吮吸着，之前与Adam做爱沉淀下来的快感现在又渐渐回温，被操干的酸麻感使得shiro不由自主的发出了低低的喘息声。

他几乎是下意识的摇晃着屁股去躲，但是后穴被填满的实感还是使他不得不接受被Keith肏了的事实。

而且。shiro闭了闭眼。

这是在他的默许之下发生的事情。

说是奸淫不太准确。

这是合奸。

少年握住shiro的翘臀，莽撞的挺动着腰，毫无技巧，全凭着一股不知道从何而生的怒气蛮横的操干着。他几乎是有些幼稚的将手覆盖在原本的红印上，毫不客气的掐弄下去，感受着饱满的臀肉从指间溢出，自己留下的痕迹盖住了Adam在shiro身上留下的。

但愤怒的Keith此时却没有注意到强硬的操弄给shiro可怜的膀胱造成了何等异样的剧烈压迫感，偶尔顶到前列腺的时候更是会给予他尖锐的快感与尿意。shiro的性器半挺着，不知道是射精感还是排尿需求的微妙感受加上后穴被填满，撑开，摩擦的爽快，如同多重海浪一般击打着他的理智。原本有力的支撑着身体的双腿此时却微弯着，腰不由自主的塌了下去，屁股还在Keith手里掐着，就造成了shiro形成了一个仿佛雌兽求欢的浪荡姿势。

shiro已经快被下腹的矛盾感受折磨疯了。而Keith却被他后穴筋挛的抽搐吸吮的快要上天堂。

两个人都没有说话，shiro勉强将双手撑着面前的墙，低垂着头，一时间卫生间里安静的甚至能听到肉穴被操干的发出的水声。他的嘴唇不由自主的颤抖着。

可是此时恢复了一点理智的Keith眼尖的注意到shiro的耳根越来越红。

他笑了起来，善解人意的掀开shiro面前的马桶盖，单手扶上shiro的性器，悄声道：“憋久了对身体不好。”

shiro已经浑身遍布冷汗。在Keith依然大力的操弄下，他不可遏制的发出了色情而湿润的，夹杂着呻吟的喘息——他再怎么包容Keith的任性，也不可能接受自己在他面前失禁。作为长辈的尊严毕竟还在。尤其是在那种灼热目光的审视下，shiro的羞耻心更是使他不得不逃避似的闭上眼睛。

但膀胱确实是到了极限。这个容纳尿液的可怜器官毕竟还是脆弱——更何况此时偶尔后穴里Keith的性器还不知是有意还是无意的反复碾着前列腺，他握住shiro性器的手还在上下撸动着。

Keith小声的喃喃：“我不会看的……我闭上眼睛了，shiro。”

“shiro……”

少年的温柔的叹息成了压倒shiro的最后一根稻草。

他颤抖着，脸颊因为羞耻涨的充血，最后shiro发出了一声发出了近乎崩溃的可怜抽泣，微黄的尿液从他半挺的性器中射了出来，落在马桶里发出了清晰的水声。shiro完全不敢睁开眼睛，他将头埋在双臂之间，两腿因为剧烈的耻感和排尿的舒爽而软的厉害，他几乎站不稳。

与他的濒临崩溃相反，Keith只感到难以言说的愉悦——性器被shiro的肉穴吮吸的快感只是一部分，更多的是来源于心理上的满足感。

Adam一定没把shiro干的失禁过。当然，他选择性忽视自己趁人之危的事实。

shiro是属于我的——完完全全属于我。至少这一刻。

与洗手台前镜子中的自己对视，Keith露出了满意的笑容。


End file.
